Tidal wave part 1
by Loversflame
Summary: Its amazing how one little incident in life can lead to so much love, destruction, chaos, and heart break.AlexisXZane
1. Tidal Wave

This is my first story so if it's screwy sorry

Disclaimer: I don't know the purpose of this but just to be safe I don't own ant characters Kay

AlexisxZane

Summery: Alexis meets Zane at dock because he has important news for her and thing are almost romantic until a terrible accident causes them problems…

* * *

**Tidal Wave of love**

Zane had been on tour most of the summer but still was keeping in touch w/ Alexis.

She was bummed out most of the time because he had recently graduated and she believed she would never see him again.

Then one night he sent he an IM telling her he would be coming to the school 2 days from then and to meet him on the dock at 12:00, because he had important news for her

**2 days later 10:56pm**

Alexis was currently in her shower washing her hair with the best smelling shampoo and conditioner she had so she would smell good for zane. She began thinking to herself,_ what could he want to tell me , is good news or bad, what if he found a girl friend and he wants me to meet her, or what if he's engaged or worse. _

As she got out of her shower, she realized it was already 11:45, she quickly ran to get dressed and do her make up as fast as possible.

Just before she left she looked out the window and saw zane on the dock and next to him was another person, but he/she was in the shadows so she couldn't tell who it was. Immediately worry began to fill her mind.

_Alexis's thoughts _

_Who is that, sigh probably his girl friend and he wants me to meet her and approve or something._

She sighed, and with out thinking much of the weather outside she quickly went outside to get the horror of meeting his girl friend over with.

As soon as she got outside she realized that the other person was gone and that is was freezing out, she was about to go back for a jacket ,but it was too late zane had seen her and she dint want him to think she wasn't coming, so she went to see him, WITHOUT a jacket.

She walked out on to the dock a stared out at the ocean with zane, for a while it was pretty quite until Alexis got tired of the silence.

"So what did you want to tell me" she asked quietly, while shivering

He looked over at her sighed and threw his jacket over her and smiled

"Well, first of all I think I should tell you that I'm NOT leaving duel academy, he said ever so calmly like it wasn't a big deal.

What! Alexis yelled, but you graduated, what is going on zane?

Then a fairly large smile came across his face, as he turned to face Alexis, "The school told me that this up coming school year duel academy is going to be having this big tournament against other schools and that they really needed more great duelers like me so they asked me to stay to be a dueler for them."

Uhh, wow, Alexis looked at him in confusion and asked "but I thought you wanted to get out of this school and go pro?"

"Well I found something I want more, than to be a pro, he said with a smile"

What? She asked with much confusion.

"You!" he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Then slowly a tear rolled down her cheek.

Zane….I, I thought you had a girl friend.

What! Where did you get that idea?

Well I saw somebody with you earlier and I thought you asked me to come so I could meet her?

Uhh well, do you see anybody else here?

Well, no but, then who was that person? She said ever so quietly

My dorm supervisor he said because I'm staying here longer but not as a student he is going to arrange for me to have my own on campus mini house

Uh, wow this is um a lot to take in…..sigh, so now what do we do?

Well, lex I guess that's all up to you now, but first I want to tell you something.

What? She asked with a smile even though tears were rolling down her face right in front of Zane.

That ,….I ,I , I love you, and I want you too be my girl friend, he said with a shy sort of smile

Oh my Gosh, OH my GOSH! Right then she just fell into his arms crying and laughing all at the same time.

There was a moment of silence between them and all you could here was the waves of the ocean splashing across the near by rocks.

Zane looked at the those beautiful eye of hers and slowly bent in to kiss her when………

**SPLASH!**

Right then a huge tidal wave hit and knocked Alexis out of Zane's arms and into the ocean……..

Alexis! Alexis! He began telling but there was no answer.

No! This isn't happening he yelled

Then, not being able to handle standing and yelling any more he jumped into the ocean and began to look for her, after what seemed like forever her final saw her, About 30 or 40 feet away there she was washed up on to the rocks and beaten badly, he began to swim toward her but then the ocean just couldn't cut him a break and a giant tidal wave hit and washed him up to shore. Where he passed out.

Sorry about leavin ya hangin but chap 2 nad 3 comin soon

Please Review and I promise a chap 4and more

Luv Loversflame


	2. Worry

Tidal wave

**Chapter 2 Worry**

Beep, beep, beep went the machine in the infirmary, zane wasn't quite awake yet but did here faint noises which sounded a lot like Jaden and atticus fighting over reading the chart

Atticus, Jaden? What's ….going on, uh where am I?

The Infirmary, stated Jaden with enthusiasm.

Right then Zane remember about last night and jumped up yelling "ALEXIS!"

Chill dude, Chill, She's fine, Atticus had said t like it was no big deal or anything which only made Zane worry more.

Where is she, is she Ok?

Yea, she cool dude, actually she right next to ya.

Zane looked on the other side of him and sure enough there she was in the next bed, still unconscious but alive nonetheless, he got up, looked at her more carfully, and realized she was beaten up pretty badly.

Dang it! He yelled as he hit wall in anger. "It's all my fault I should have been paying attention to the water more, then she might still be ok."

Dude Zane, relax she's fine its just some moderate bruising, but other wise she's good.

Zane?...a quiet but beautiful voice rang

Alexis! Zane ran to her side and grabbed her hand, "Are you ok, uh man I'm so sorry Alexis if I….

"Zane" she interrupted I'm fine and its not your fault if anything its mine, I should have tried harder to swim back to shore".

"WELL WERE GLAD YOU"RE OK" YELLED JADEN AND ATTICUS.

"Yea well uh well be leaving you to alone now" snickered Atticus.

We will? Questioned Jaden

YES, WE will be leavin now! Atticus said in a very hinted voice.

Sigh..hmm, so what happened to you Zane?, I get why I'm here but there's not a scratch on you.

He was quiet for the moment but he did feel that he owed her an explanation of something, but he wasn't sure how to tell her that he had been knocked out by a tidal wave ( that would sound wimpy).

Finally after about 2 minuets the all mighty silent one spoke

Well, uh I went to save you but….(thinking of a good lie story) one of the waves hit some rocks while I was in the water and they fell and one hit me.

Oh gosh R U ok? She said in a worried voice

Yea, I'm perfectly fine but its you that I'm worried about. He was looking away to hide the blush even though he already told her that he wanted to go out w/ her.

For a while, it was very quiet you could here a pin drop if it were not for the beeping of the machines. Alexis desperately wanted to tell Zane how she felt about what he said the night before but wasn't sure what to say

**Alexis POV **

_Oh, I want to tell you so bad that I love you too but, oh how you're so bottled up right now_

_I wonder if he even really meant it and wasn't just making a REALY bad joke?_

**Zane POV**

_Uh what do say now how do tell her how sorry I am with out forcing myself on her_

_She is so beautiful even now when she has beaten like this those amazing eyes and beautiful hair so soft and shiny (well_ as shiny as it can get after being in ocean water)

**Normal POV**

Zane? Are you ok you seem pretty out of it right now.

Hu, oh uh yea I'm fine, You?

Yea, but you seem stressed right now maybe you should get some sleep. She had a look of exhaustion on her face and Zane could tell she realy need rest so he agreed to rest awhile.

Sorry its so Short but not to worry I hope to make Ch.3 long but yea

So Please leave reviews

LUV LOVERSFLAME


	3. Peace & Tranquility

Chapter 3

**PEACE AND TRANUILITY **

**(HINT: words that are italicized are thoughts)**

* * *

Morning had come, and Alexis (still in the infirmary) woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, a warm gentle breeze came in through the crack in the window, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Wow!" She said with amazement. "What a beautiful day."

For quite sometime, all she could do was stare out the window and think.

_**Alexis's thoughts**_

_Wow, how amazing it is, I could just sit here forever and listen to the sound of the bird._

_I wonder if zane has notices what a great day it is….ZANE_

"Zane?" She said as she quickly turned around to look for him.

"Yea" he said looking up at Alexis

She bit her lip and shrugged saying "Oh, sorry I thought you left or something."

"No, I'm still here", he said quietly

She glanced at him and quickly asked "Oh then why didn't you say something to me when I got up?"

He stood up and walked to the window not even saying a word stared out for a minute, turned around and looked at her and said

"You looked peaceful; I didn't want to bother you."

Alexis was about to speak when…

Alexis! You're awake! Jaden yelled at the top of his lungs, followed by Atticus's annoying remarks.

OH, did we interrupt something? He (Atticus) said with a slight giggle.

NO! They both yelled, and then looked at one another in shock

"Great!" Started Atticus. "because we got great news for Zane."

"Yea" followed Jaden, "Zane You're going to start for duel academy today at 3pm, great Hu?

Zane only stared at him for the moment, sighed then glanced over at Alexis with I told you so kind of look then spoke

"Is it just me dueling or what?

"Heck no man, uh, lets see um, who was it again who was dueling with you uh, oh yea ME, Chazz, Atticus and Alexis." Jaden said in very cheerful voice.

"Me?" Questioned Alexis

"Yea, but only if you're up to it sis" added Atticus.

Zane glanced over at Atticus, and said

Hey, is this the school against school thing?

"Yea, were going up against Northeast Academy for Gifted Youngsters." "Should be fun Hu Zane, going against smart people". Atticus said with a laugh.

Zane looked at him, and rolled his eyes, which then ended up staring a the very zoned out Blond on the other side of the room.

"Lexi, Are you ok?" He said. Silence was all he could hear it was as if she could not even hear him.

"Lexi!" he said again but louder

"Hu? Oh umm, did you say something Zane." It was as if she had not even been in the dame room with them.

"I was wondering if you were ok." He said looking over at her with his glaring look.

"Yea sis you like Zoned out on us." Atticus added

"Oh, well I'm fine." She said, "I was just thinking about something, but come on somebody help me out of this bed I need to change and get ready."

"Are you sure you want to even duel today lex I mean you can barley even stand let alone walk?" Said Jaden with a voice of concern

"Positive, Just somebody help me up and I'll take it form there."

Atticus immediately said he had to run so he could not (Setting Alexis and Zane up) help.

However, almost as soon as he said it Jaden Added "But Atticus where do you have to go?"

"The same place as you Jaden." Atticus said while trying to hint to Jaden with his voice and various hand actions.

Jaden finally got it and said "Oh! That place,"

Then the two of them ran out of the room leaving a very annoyed Zane and Confused Alexis.

"Well, that was, uh interesting." She said with hesitation.

Then without saying anything Zane picked up Alexis in his arms bridal style gazed at her for a minuet and not only helped her to her room but carried her all the way there,

and the whole time it was peaceful.

* * *

Sorry if it was short but hey I am making another chapter soon so yea

Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if the Character were not IN character

AKA ZANE

Well PLeaze review

Love

LoversflameĖ


	4. Duel academy vs northeast academy

* * *

Chapter 4

**DUEL ACADEMY VS. NORTHEAST ACADEMY..**

ONE HOUR BEFORE THE DUEL (2:00)

The students of duel academy were bustling about to buy tickets for the duel (special duels cost money to or tickets to get in.).

He students from northeast were to arrive soon and by jet.

All the students of duel academy were either waiting for the duel to start or getting tickets, well almost all students.

Chazz, Alexis, Zane, Jaden & Atticus were all In the duelers lounge (kinda like a locker room but nicer and for duelist) getting their decks and ready and trying to relax, Trying being the operative word.

"I don't want to do yoga," yelled Jaden, Atticus had recently decided the only way for everybody to relax was to do yoga and instead of suggesting it he was trying to force it on everybody.

"It's the only way to properly relax and not be lazy!" Atticus explained.

The yelling and fighting when on for awhile, until Zane had quite had enough

"Quiet! Both of you, Atticus just give it up and Jaden don't whine so much you're giving me a migraine."

Chazz meanwhile had been trying to get Alexis to make out with him, using excuses like; "But Alexis dear I can only win if I'm kissed by a beautiful maiden." & " Alexis you know we were meant to be don't you see that, one kiss and we can be together forever."

Before she had the chance to hit him, the chancellor walked in and gave then a list containing the duel information.

They all immediately ran to grab the list to find out their completion was………

1) Jaden vs. Cory

2) Atticus vs. Shien

3) Alexis vs. Aya

4) Zane vs. Kale

5) Chazz vs. Laurie

"Hmm, so what do we know about these guys?" asked Jaden directing his question toward Zane, after all he was a champion.

"Nothing." He said calmly "they're private school there dueling stats aren't on the net and they have never done a public duel before."

"Unfair!" grumbled Chazz "they no all about us and we no nothing about them".

**MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER DUELERS LOUNGE **

Cory the sort of ringleader for the gang had been giving a motivational speech

…..Therefore we must take done this second Rate school and teach them how dueling is men tot be done, any questions?

"Yea, I have one, when do we get to kick these losers butts? Yelled Kale

"Soon, but just remember these guts aren't any walk in the park, there good, especially Zane, he quit his world tour for this, so make sure you don't hold back." Dictated Cory

**MEANWHILE OUT ON THE DUELING AREANA**

The auditorium was filled and students where waving banners, yelling screaming, and cheering their schools on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: welcome to the first annual school vs. school duel." Began the announcer. "Now put your hands together because, its time to bring in the duelist!."

"First lets bring in our gusts ……NORTH EAST ACADEMY!, come on down!"

The band began playing loud, upbeat music as the northeast student came running out yelling "NORTHEAST, NORHTEAST", and waving there hands in the air to signal to their fellow classmate to get up and scream.

"Thank you Northeast, Now let bring in our home team." "Give it up for your very own DUEL ACADEMY TEAM!"

Jaden thought it would be better for a dramatic effect if they all walked out slowly, but powerfully, with angry looks on their faces. So as they came out it was like a group of lions coming to kill their pray.

**SOMETIME LATER**

The duel had commenced and Jaden and Cory were neck and neck with point the whole game it seemed until Cory drew his secret weapon card and powered up his monster enough to kill Jaden's monster and wipe out the rest of his life points.

Afterwards the two of them returned to their benches to sit with their teams

However, where were Alexis and Zane?

* * *

Oh this is so exiting!

Oh and sorry I didn't detail the duel much but hey this is a romance story not a detailed novel

Please Review

LOVE LOVERSFLAME


	5. She loves me she loves you not

Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES YOU NOT**

After failing his duel Jaden had hoped to be consoled by Alexis who he secretly was attracted to and he for about a year had thought she loved him back until, he saw and heard something he wished was not true.

**FIVE MINUTES BEFORE JADEN FINISHED HIS DUEL**

Zane looked over at the panicked Alexis, she seemed so stressed out and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and make all her fears go away.

"Alexis," he said in a concerned voice, "come with me for a minute."

She looked over at him for a minute with a confused look in her face, but when he gave her that look that look of true concern and love she followed without question.

They quietly snuck away from the group and returned to the duelers lounge.

He then grabbed her hand and led her to the couch to sit.

"Alright, what's going on here," she said with a big smile on her face, trying to hide the blush that had just rolled across her face.

(Sorry but this is a totally out of character thing but hey its cute)

"Alexis," he began "back on the dock when I told you how I felt and how I wanted you to be you girlfriend, I wasn't kidding around, I was serious and well, would.."

"Zane, stop and just kiss me."

At that very moment Jaden had walked in, they did not see him but he defiantly saw her, with ZANE. He could not believe it, the girl he thought liked him was in love with Zane, and not only that she was making out with him. It was like watching a car accident its really bad but you just can't look away.

"Alexis?" he said aloud (not meaning to of course).

He prepared to run but it was too late they saw him and were coming over to him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Uh, Jaden what are you, I mean uh how did the duel go, did you win? She said with great hesitation.

" Oh yea um I lost" he had such a look of pain on his face but because she didn't know of his feeling for her she automatically assumed his pain was due to his loss of the duel.

**Meanwhile**

Shien and atticus had just finished their duel with a tie and it was Alexis and Aya's turn next to duel and Alexis after being with zane like that had a new found confidence, that allowed her to relax and do her best and not only that Win that's right she won it was the longest duel of her life. They were constantly raising and lowering their life points making the duel seem like it was never going to end. Jaden had been sitting on the bench watching her in amazement, and every few minutes she'd look back at the bench, Jaden would wish she were looking at him and not her new boyfriend. During the duels that had been going on all day a thunder and lighting storm was brewing and as Alexis and Aya finished their duel lighting began hitting and thunder was booming and wind was everywhere and the rain was heavier than ever. Then one of the lighting bolts hit the school and all the power went out.

The teachers began yelling around to get the students to quiet down long enough for then to give the new instructions.

At the top of their lungs one of the people in charge began yelling their instructions loud enough to make sure all the students heard.

"Attention, students of duel academy please go to yours or a friends dorm immediately and please don't travel alone, we understand that in order to get to your dorms you need to go out side that's is why we ask you to please go to the closest dorm until the rain slows down, and as for students of northeast the bus that was going to take you to your hotel has radioed in and informed us that there was flood damage to the hotel rooms and that his bus can not travel in this rain. "So we have made arrangements with another hotel for you to stay there but you need to stay here at the school for 3 days first so that they can make proper room arrangements." "So please wait here for the moment so we can find you so space in some of our students dorm room, so let's get to it duel academy, go to your rooms."

* * *

so its alittle confusing and mabey unlickly but its going to lead to some seriose alexis and zane moments oh and what do you guys think of my jaden thing i have been thinking and i need your votes as to weather i should have jaden causing alexis and zanes relationship problems or not , like trying to get them to break up and stuff also do you think that i should have Alexis end up going out with jaden or zane cause i could arrange a switch or somthing or even have jaden blackmail alexis into dating him so tell me your thoughts and well yea so as always LOVE LOVERSFLAME 


	6. Rain storm of love

Chapter 6

**THE RAIN STORM OF LOVE?**

The rain was hard and the wind was harsh. The rest of the duel was postponed until the next day. The back up generators would come on soon but it would take time, because it was a big campus they were trying to give power to.

Alexis and Zane ran off to HOUSE thing because it was the closest thing and unfortunately for them Atticus, Jaden and Chazz decided to follow them to Zane's new crib.

His place unlike the school was unaffected by the storm and had power, heating and wasn't full of screaming students oh, and it was way nicer then any of the dorms.

"Dang Zane, nice crib." Declared Atticus

"Yea, so where all the food man?" Demanded Chazz

"Cant you think of anything other than your stomach?" yelled Atticus

"I'm hungry and I'm sure Zane won't care!" Chazz yelled back

"Yea well I think he will care!" Atticus said in retaliation.

This fighting thing went on and on for a hour and over silly pointless things and Zane had no say because every time he tried fixing it they both would yell "SHUT UP".

During all this Jaden had went to go lie down on the couch and ended up falling asleep there.

Alexis and Zane after awhile got bored and quickly and quietly crept up to his room for some privacy and left a note saying they went for pizza.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Finally, she sighed," "away form those idiots and all alone with you."

"Agreed" the bluenette said with a smile on his face, so what do you want to do?

They both gazed into each other's eye and before she could say anything, they ended up making out on his bed (no sex).

Jaden around that time (2 minutes after they when up stairs) got up, noticed the note, and after really thinking about it realized zane did not have a car and even if he did the weather was so bad nobody even the best driver could drive on that road.

After realizing this, he went up stairs to find Zane and Alexis, and lo and behold, he found them and then decided he wished he had not found them.

Once again, Zane and Alexis noticed him and instead of going to him, they invited him in, well more like forced him in.

"Jaden." She said in a sweet but evil voice, "Would you come here a minute, please?"

"Uh, no it..its ok I'm fine I'll just be going now" he began to leave when a strong hand grabbed him on the shoulder.

"NO, really we insist, stay." Said the owner of the hand as he closed the door and pulled Jaden in.

"Uh, Kay"……..Jaden had a tone a fear in his voice now he was so sure they were going to yell or something or be really angry.

"Jaden, Zane and I's relationship needs to be a secret got it."

"Yea, sure a secret, but if you don't mind me asking, why dose it need to be?"

Alexis would have answer had it not been for zane deciding to make sure Jaden REALLY understood.

"Because, I have many female fans and they already are pretty mean to any girl who talks to me if they find out about Alexis they are likely to try killing her, and if you say anything I'll make you life a living HELL, got it."

"YEA! Defiantly got it, so I'll be leaving now." He said in a rush and ran out that door so fast.

Alexis only could laugh, "Zane….I'm flattered but I don't think your fan club will kill me."

"I didn't say they would kill you I said they'd TRY to kill you, but you see the thing is not only am I your boyfriend but I'm your bodyguard."

Silence crept the room and all you could here were sounds of the storm of love

* * *

Yea yea I know another short chapter

Oh and I haven't got enough results yet form my poll question thing so no results yet but soon I will and there is going to be some real excitement going down oh and I decided to make Zane become hell zane later on in the story but I'm not sure how yet HMMMM….Ideas anyone.

LOVE LOVERSFLAME


	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter 7

**_so yea I have read the reviews and sorry about the grammar and spelling its kinda bad cause I'm kinda a rebel in my honors English class. Nevertheless, hears the next chapter and yes I have decided to make Zane Hell Kaiser. _**

**

* * *

**

**TRUTH BE TOLD**

**2 hours before zane and kales duel.**

It was 7:47 A.M. and the newspaper was being delivered to every person in town. On a normal day news paper cost 25 cents but when the head line is about Zane…..2.00$

Alexis woke up hoping to here the sounds of birds again as she did in the hospital room, but this morning she got to wake up to the annoying sound of her brother yelling incoherently in her ear.

"Right on Alexis, just when I thought you were just a waste of a girl when it came to men." "I mean its one thing to finally get a boy friend but another to go out with Zane."

"Oh, and for the wedding (sarcasm) I was thinking of having it held in the school duel arena, what do you think?" "Oh and can I please be the best man."

Alexis, barley conscious, didn't catch much of that but from what it sounded like it couldn't be anything good.

"What?" She mumbled quietly with her face being forced into the pillow.

Just before Atticus could speak again Chazz came running in waving the paper in the air and began yelling "Lexi, say it aint so, say it aint so!"

Around this point, she finally had figured it out.

"Jaden! How could you, Zane and I trusted you not to say anything".

She would have continued to yell had zane not walked in and gently but harshly covered her mouth.

"Lexi", "he didn't say anything; he wasn't the only one who saw us backstage together." He didn't smile at her or anything to reassure her that every thing was going to be ok, he only gave that harsh cold look that he gave everybody else.

"Well, then who saw us?" she asked staring over at Jaden, who at this point wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or scared.

He gave a sigh and slowly looked up to Alexis, she could tell he was scared, but defiantly knew who saw and told.

Then quietly he said a name and nothing else.

"Kale", he seemed to have no emotion in his face what so ever that smile and joy he normally always had, was now gone.

"What how? Can I see the paper please, Chazz?" she said sternly as she looked to Chazz who seemed very disappointed in her.

He handed it over and she began to read:

**The king and his queen**

The king of dueling has found his queen

Zane Trusedale the king dueler from duel academy had found love. Who is the lucky girl? You may ask. Well kale Lockhart of the northeast academy for gifted youngsters had seen everything, unfortunately didn't have a camera on hand so there is no picture. Nevertheless, who is the lucky girl, kale says and I quote "I believe the girl to be one of his own team mates, Alexis Rhodes."

Well there you have it. Has zane taken advantage of a fellow teammate? Or is she is girlfriend, and how will all of this affect Zane's match with Kale?

More on this in the next issue………….

She didn't know what to say, all she knew saw the secret was out and things were only to get worse. She began to look around the room, noticed Atticus didn't even seem affected by this, and in fact even seemed too happy. Jaden had a look of sadness although she didn't know why she just assumed he was sad for her. Chazz wasn't hard to figure out she knew why he looked depressed. Zane's face on the other hand broke her heart, he didn't have that look over anger anymore just depression, worry, and pain. She knew that they would need a minuet to talk but sending the others away might just add to things.

However, she knew in her heart they had to talk.

"Zane, we need to talk, and everybody else sorry but we need some time alone if you wouldn't mind." They all began leaving quietly not even turning around to see her face, well except Chazz he had more difficulty leaving then the others did.

Zane looked over to her gave a very slight smile and went to sit on he bed with her. She was lying on her side and facing the wall with a very dazed stare. Then slowly zane began to lie down next to her, but didn't go underneath the covers w/ her. She still faced the wall and gazed emotionlessly at it. Zane not sure what to do or say slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she in return grabbed his hands and held on tightly so he couldn't leave. Some time went by and still they both just lied there quietly. Soon Zane heard sniffle and lifted his head up just enough to see her face and realize she was crying.

"Lexi, are you all right"

"Yea, I'm fine" she lied

"Hmm, then why are you crying?"

"Who said I was crying?"

"Don't lie to me, I can see you and hear you, you know."

"Sorry"

This was not quite the response he was looking for and the fact that SHE said sorry only made him feel guilty.

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned

"Because, because of me you're reputation and maybe even your career are ruined all because of me."

" Oh? And whys that?"

Hearing his response made her realize he didn't see it as a huge problem, after this reassurance, she turned her body to face him and embraced him with her arms the same way he was.

He finally smiled at her and said

"You're forgiven."

"Hey! I thought you said I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Oh, but you did."

"What?"

"You forgot to kiss me." He said with a smile

Laughter then filled the room. Things would have been perfect for them had the outside window been covered.

The next thing they knew was pictures had been taken and now things were bad.

* * *

yea this is my longest chapter yet and its a big foot step toward making zane hell zane mwa ha ha ah

so i hope you liked it , cause it was kinda fun to right oh and heads up chapter 8 will be in wiht in the next 8 to 14 hours well so yea uh PLEASE PLESE REVIWE I NEED REVIWES TO MAKE THIS STORY WHAT YOU WANT AND BETTER

so ttfn love LOVERSFLAME


	8. Zane Vs Kale

Chapter 8

**ZANE VS. KALE**

_Oh, I am so sorry this chapter is later then I said it would be… ya see I have been busy because I just got a job so my life is a little more hectic. But here is the long waited for show down between zane and kale oh and this chapter will be long, exciting, dramatic, romantic, and very sad so be warned………………………………_

* * *

No more than 3 hours after Zane and Alexis had their picture taken did they realize that not only were they in the next weeks issue of the newspaper but the internet, channel 5 new, ABC news at 10:00 etc, etc….

Meanwhile kale was basking in his glory he was about to duel the best duelist around and most likely win. I mean after you have destroyed your opponents life and spirit there is no way they can still put up a decent fight.

After a while, Kale girlfriend showed up. However, she was not there to congratulate him.

"Kale, how could you!" she yelled, "honestly you're a great duelist, did you really have to handicap Zane like that?" Then tears began to fill her eyes, "How would you feel if our little secret got out?"

He was so shocked at this sudden outrage by his girl that he could not even find the words to begin.

"Uh, uh …I uh, I really don't know" she could tell he was lying though because you just do not do something like that and not know why.

"Liar, you know why you did and you're just too cowardly to admit why!" as he looked at her he knew she was not just going to forget this; the pain in her eyes was too much.

As he gazed at those beautiful baby blue eyes, he knew he had to do something or she might break up with him.

"Aya, I sorry I just want to win this so that I'll be able to become a sponsored dueler and get lots of cash so I can take care f you and take you on vacations and nice restaurants and stuff." Of course, this was not his real reason but it worked and Aya being the kindhearted girl she is, believed it.

"Aww… Kale, I'm sorry I yelled but please next time just, just don't do something so rash Kay." His heart began to ache with guilt, he had never lied to her before and when she said sorry he knew he had too be careful because now he was defiantly walking on egg-shells.

Meanwhile

"Zane, what do we do now, not only does the world no now, but also you're reputation is ruined." Alexis just could not take it anymore her heart could not handle it, then as she fell to the floor in tears Zane fell with her but did not cry he just wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

For just that one moment she felt like everything was going to be ok, but soon realized it was not, it was not going to be A O K, their whole lives now were to be on camera and they were never going to be truly alone.

"Lexi, it alright, we can make it through this."

"NO!" she yelled "I Can't, Zane I can't you at least are used to publicity but I'm not, and I'm sorry but I just can't go to the duel today, I'm so sorry". Tears began to fill her eyes and she just wanted to run away and never come back.

He sighed stud up for a moment and left her side. He then went over to one of his drawers and pulled out a silver charm bracelet.

"Lexi", he said as he walked toward her and bent down again to her. "I'm not sure if this helps but, it's very special to me, I was my mothers, she gave it to me before she died a few years back, it represents love and the faith and diligence required to have it".

"So, I want you to have it" his voice was so calm and endearing she immediately calmed down and wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go.

She pulled away from him for a moment to look at the bracelet, it had a heart charm on it with a silver and diamond boarder on it, and it also had another heart on it but it had a Yin & Yang on it. She smiled as he gently grabbed her wrist and put it on her.

"Thank, you so much, but I'm still not sure if I want to go or not" she said quietly

"Its alright, I'm not going to force you, but please promise me something."

"Anything" she said with a smile

"That no matter how this duel turns out or whatever happens you will never give up on me and you will always have faith in me."

"I promise"

He gently kissed her on her forehead and pulled her in for a hug, and once again she felt as if the world was perfect and nothing could go wrong………

**THE DUEL**

So the duel began, and both boys were ready to go. The crowed began to scream as they came out to the arena. Flags were waving and girls we screaming.

Zane and Kale walked out to the middle to shake hands and begin, Kale ready to make Zane feel horrible with a cruel comment looked back to make sure Aya couldn't hear.

"So Zane Alexis dumped ya yet, I mean now that your fame has turned to horrid gossip, she would have all right to dump ya."

Zane tried his best to come up with a good comment but noticing that Alexis was not her made that difficult. As such, he just stud there and stared at him coldly.

"DULERS TAKE YOUR PLACES PLEASE!" said the announcer

The duel began Kale had an early start and had managed to get a monster out with 5000 Attack points already and it had 500 def point, and to top it of there were 3 face down cards on his field already.

Zane so wrapped up in his feelings over Alexis was not able to think strait and did not do as well for his first move.

Time went by and still Kale was in the lead. (FYI this duel is similar to that of Zane vs. Aster.)

The end of the duel was rapidly approaching and zane had barely any confidence left in him. The Arena was silent due to the tension of the duel and then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Zane!" It was her right out in the crowed there she was standing up waving her arms so her could see her.

He could not help but smile.

"So she came after all, hum… well I guess she likes you more than I thought" his tone was cold and cruel but girls still loved him after all who wouldn't like a hot pretty boy who was so relaxed when dueling.

Luckily, for him, Aya was out getting a drink when he said that.

So the duel continued and as in that one episode against Aster Zane Lost and lost horribly.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT THE DOCK**

Alexis looked high and low but could not find her love anywhere. Then finally, she remembered that whenever he needed to be alone to talk to her he would go to the dock.

It was a cold night and, but at least the tide seemed calm. She slowly walked onto the dock and stud next to him.

It seemed like forever since they were here but she always enjoyed it. She began to reminisce back to when he asked her to meet him there at midnight and how he told her his feelings, it was a day she would never forget, but then again how could you forget having been nearly killed by a tidal wave.

"Zane, are you ok?" he could hear her but he was so distracted by his loss he choose to ignore her.

"Zane, please talk to me!" she said in a more raised tone.

"I'm sorry, you lost but please, I'm trying here to keep the promise I made to you but you making that hard". Just as her eyes were about to fill with tears he turned to her with a look of hatred she had never seen before.

" So your going to cry now huu… you want me to just hug you and make all your problems go away hu, well to bad cause I got my own problems now, so you just need to suck it up you cry baby."

His word hit her like a knife stabbing her in the heart; it felt as if that god himself had shot her down, she did not think she could feel any lower.

"Zane, what happened to you?" she said sadly as she left the dock hoping that he would turn around and say sorry but he didn't he just stud there.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 8 a real mile stone in the story I have been dieing to write this chapter oh and for whoever it was who suggested I kill somebody in the story yea ummm I decided to kill Alexis ,but not for awhile so don't worry readers

Well as always please review and tell me what you think oh and I need your ideas for Chapter 9 so please tell me what you would like to see happen in this story kay

Love LOVERSFALME


	9. Jaded

Chapter 9

**JADED**

_This is what happen just after the duel and why zane became hell zane_

He lost, now not only was he going to be harassed about Alexis but also his surprise defeat. He could not even bare to look up at Alexis, he felt so ashamed.

Later on that evening, he had snuck away so that he could be left in peace, and for once he didn't want Alexis to come and cheer him up he wanted to deal with his misery in his own way.

**MEANWHILE**

Jaden knew Zane was not taking his defeat well, when he saw Alexis still in the bleachers crying. He quickly ran to her, to see what was going on (hoping secretly zane broke up w/her).

"Alexis are you ok?" he said calmly

"He's gone!" she cried, he was not sure what to do; he could hug her for comfort but with all the reporters around it would look bad.

"What do ya mean he's gone?"

"After the duel he left and I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering his phone!"

Jaden ever so desperately wanted to hold her and tell her it was ok, but sadly enough he knew where zane was and he knew what was going to happen.

Earlier just before the duel Jaden had, a feeling zane would loose and knew zane would not take it well if he did loose. Therefore, he contacted a dark group, called The Dark Brotherhood (like the shadow duelists) he met over the summer to come and convince zane to go with them, if he lost. He figured that this way zane would not have to deal with loosing and he would not have to take out his anger on Alexis (Jaden was afraid zane would take his anger out on her).

He felt bad, because he knew zane would probably never come back, and it was really gong to eat Alexis alive. He also could not help but be happy because now he would have his chance to get with Alexis. Although, he could not help but feel like what he was doing/did was not only betraying his friends but also really, evil, and that just was not his style.

**MEANWHILE**

Zane sat in a shadowy ally beating up trashcans and pounding the crap outta stuff.

As time went on he began to feel better and all he could think of was the beautiful blond waiting for him, and probably crying as well. He was prepared to go back to his house and call Alexis, when fog began to set in a tall, slim shadowy figurer began to appeared before him.

"Zane Trusedale?" it said in a cold voice that seemed to drip with hatred and darkness.

"Yea, who's asking?" he was a little spooked but hey he could defend him self.

"Come with me, or you will never regain your former glory."

He was not sure about this but this was enticing.

So, he followed, but made sure that he was ready for anything because for all he knew this gut was either a pervert or a mugger, or maybe even somebody who really could help him, but he was not quite sure.

They walked silently for what seemed like hours until they reached an old seemingly abandon house out in the wood.

The door creaked loudly as if having not been opened in years. Still that man was quiet though and still did not remove his hood so zane could not tell who this strange man was yet. The man suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Do you wish to proceed?" he asked

"That, depends, where are we proceeding to?" zane was getting very annoyed with this man _first he says come with me now he asking if I want to go. _

"To a world of duelers who lost there glories a sought to renew it."

"A world?" he questioned

"Not, a technical world but a hidden place away from normal." His voice was getting a sly tone to it a tone that just had evil written all over it.

However, zane being as bullheaded as he was ignored the dark feeling, and decide the best thing to do was go, this way he would be famous again and Alexis would be proud.

"Let's go!" Zane said harshly

The man smiled and walked to the wall behind him and started taping certain bricks (kind of like that Harry potter thing). So the ground began to shake and then the ground opened up to reveal stairs leading down into a unlit passage.

"Go, go down the stairs, and don't look back, for if you do you will see a sight that will…well you wouldn't believe me even I told you." As the man began to leave Zane pulled out a dagger to the mans neck

"Where are you going?"

"Put that down silly boy, and listen," he yelled

"I can listen just fine with the dagger to your neck still"

"Fine, I'm going to find more like you, so please go downstairs"

"Alright I will, but why shouldn't I turn back."

"I told you already! and you will find out soon enough anyway."

Zane soon pulled the dagger away and turned to walk down the stairs.

Just before putting even one foot on the stairs, he turned to look at the man one lat time, but when he turned around the man was gone.

Soon he began waling down the stairs, and as he went, he had to try so hard to resist turning around.

Soon he was down there and right before him was a dueling arena, and before he knew it another strange man stood before him.

"Welcome, fellow brethren" he said in the same cold tone as the other did.

Zane was not sure what to make of this but he listen and for hours they spoke to him telling him that the reason he lost was because all of his so called friend and brother betrayed him and gave his opponent pointers on how to beat him, and that Alexis was cheating on him for Jaden. At first Zane resisted what they told him. So they had him duel (im not going to talk about this duel because if you watch the show you already saw the duel)

After the duel, they tried telling him about his friend again and because darkness had taken him, he believed it, decided love was for cowards, and friends are for those who do not know how to take car of them.

"So what is it that I was not supposed to see?" Zane finally asked

"Our lord! The lord of Darkness, the lord of greatness, the Devil!"

If zane had seen the lord of darkness earlier, he would have left but now that he was evil it didn't matter to him.

"So, why was he behind me?" he asked darkly

"Because, he had to steal your conscious, to kill and destroy the way we must we an not have a conscious, so as you were entering he was weakening it so that you would be more acceptant of our ways, however, it will not completely leave you until you have killed your first victim, understand now"

"Yes" he said

"Good now return to that pitiful world you live in, for everybody will be wondering where you are."

Therefore, he left, returned, and went strait to the dock to wait for Alexis his first victim

* * *

tu duuuuuu so yea i know in the last chapter alexis wasnt killed but she will be but obvioulsy im not going ot keep her that way oh and as for the jaden fans sorry but it just seemed to work our that jaden is doing things he shoudnt, oh and im adding another new charcter (female) so yea

well please review

LOVE LOVERSFLAME


	10. Fallen

Chapter 10

_Wahoo, yea chap 10 I made it I made it I'm so proud of my self yea, yea, yea._

_So yea the last chap was about what happens to zane, so lets recap here he and Alexis are going out, he looses the duel, joins dark brotherhood, is mean to Alexis and now going to kill her any questions then reread so of the previous chaps if not well here is the next chap enjoy and please review and tell me any ideas for the story you have and odds are I will put them in…….enjoy._

**FALLEN**

Her heart was destroyed now what was next her sanity, she began to wish she never went to see him that stormy night not so long ago.

Just as the night they were together not so long ago on the dock, there was a storm again. First, the storm brought them together, then there was the storm of love that night at his house, and now there was another storm and this time there was no love involved.

"What, what are you saying, what do you mean your own problems, Zane what's going on?" her heart was pounding harder and harder now or what was left of her heart anyway.

"Stop talking you stupid girl, oh, and I don't have to answer you're questions, you're questions are pointless and stupid!" His voice was so cool and cruel it was as if the devil was talking to her not her lover.

Her eye filled with tears and as they ran down her face, she fell to the ground screaming

"Zane, Zane, please what happened to you?"

"I discovered the pointlessness to love and friends, all they do is hurt and backstab, look at yourself think of all the heartache you would save yourself if you would have just stayed alone with no friends." His harsh words hit her so hard and would not seem to leave her mind.

Silence soon filled the air and zane realized if he were to ever get rid of her the time to do it would be now. With the storm, blowing now nobody would ever hear her scream.

"Sorry to cut this little get together short, but you need to go now." She stared up at him hoping that he was saying that because deep down he still cared and did not want her to get hurt but the storm, but she was wrong, Very, Very wrong.

"Ok, goodnight Zane" she said tearfully as she began to get up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked harshly

"Hu, what do you mean? I'm doing what you said and leaving."

"That's not the kind of leaving I meant Alexis dear."

At this moment, she knew something was wrong and there was no getting away from this.

"Zane, what's going on now?" she said hesitantly.

"Goodbye, Alexis." His voice was so mean and cold and after he said that, he began to laugh manically and evilly.

Then before she even had a chance to scream he whipped out a dagger and stabbed her in the stomach and them pushed her into a little boat nearby. He then jumped in and began rowing. He rowed out at lest 10 miles away from the academy and then dumped her cold body into the sea. The storm was raging now, he knew he might not make it back alive in the boat, but he also knew everyone would be wondering what happened to Alexis so he decided to row back and if the boat were destroyed he would swim, and hopefully wash up on the shore of the school and then he would be able to tell everyone that Alexis was with him and was washed away and he was not able to save her.

Soon after about a hour or 2 he was able to achieve his plan and ended up on the shore of the academy, to await his rescuers who would come and find his wet body laying there, without Alexis.

* * *

well there ya go she's gone but now there will be much excitment now,... oh and this is the end of tidal wave sorry but im going to creat the continued story soon obviosly with a diffrent name cause well the name tidal wave only work for this particular part of the story so yea but part 2 will pick up right where this one left of so yea im going to name it LOVES HELLFIRE well hope to get it up soon so yea oh and if you were wondering ALEXIS WILL BE IN IT BUT NOT UNTIL THE END SORT OF well as always

love LOVERSFLAME


End file.
